chronicles_of_edenfandomcom-20200213-history
Kindra
Kindra is a kitsune of immense power and possess a great fighting spirit. She is the younger sister of Flarah, whom she greatly dislikes because of all the chaos she's brought upon Eden. She is the monster who saved Daniel when he was a little boy and takes his safety very seriously, though her reasons for keeping him alive may not be entirely out of kindness. Appearance Kindra has very long, flaming orange hair with matching eyebrows and red on the ends. Her hair is so long that it falls all the way down her back and ends at her knees. Braided down over her shoulder her hair ends in a knot tied together by a black, spiked ring. She has crimson colored eyes, her sharp nails are polished black, her wrists have a short covering of orange fur, and her pointed fox ears are auburn in color and stick out of the top her head from her hair, the right being pierced with a golden ring. Her nine tails are golden yellow with white tips, and are large enough to envelope Kindra's whole body. Unlike Flarah, Kindra's attire is much more revealing. She wears a small white silk skirt with yellow angular edgings, which covers her front and back. Her large breasts are held by a thin X-shaped black top with crimson letters wrapped over her neck, leaving her entire midriff completely visible. Above her elbows, she has red ribbons with black embroidery. Like her older sister, she wears black high-heeled shoes. Personality Kindra is practically everything humans detail about kitsunes: Immensely strong and incredibly powerful with magic. However, unlike most Darker Ones, she cares for the lives of others and hates seeing innocent people die. However, that doesn't mean she can't be dangerous. In contrast to her older sister Flarah, whose personality is calm and cunning, Kindra has a far more "fiery" spirit and will enter the battle rather than sit back and watch. This is shown in Act X when she wildly attacked a horde of monsters belonging to The Sisterhood, mocking them as she barely lifted a finger in setting the terrible fiends ablaze. Kindra's relationship with Flarah is estranged because of their differing morals, made all the worse due to the latter's negligence towards other people's suffering. Kindra was especially furious at her sister for allowing Daniel Sorres to be put in danger, both through the Gemini and through contact with the Reaper. However, the two kitsunes do have at least one thing in common: Both have a want for immense power and holds the belief that they know what's best for Eden and its many races. For Kindra, her hopes lie in Daniel releasing a legendary sword known as Ragnarok: a weapon of ultimate power, capable of annihilating all evil within Eden, though Flarah insists that the sword is only a myth, whereas The Well, the power source Flarah is searching for, isn't. Whether or not Kindra actually cares about Daniel is unknown. She views him as her property both for saving his life and for his mysterious connection to the Ether. As things currently stand, her reasons for keeping him alive have mostly been for her own personal gain. These characteristics suggest a more sly, calculating person than a wise, caring one. This will all be made clearer when Kindra and "her human" meet each other once again. As mentioned, Kindra takes the fate of Eden very seriously and, unlike her big sister, strongly opposes the needless killing of others. As such, she was very angry with Flarah for the damage lain to Eden due to the Gemini's wrath, as well as her sister for allowing the Dark Queen to be released. Now granted, Kindra did participate in the Gemini's release, but only did so on her sister's word that they would be dealt with — which they weren't. For Kindra, people shouldn't be sacrificed to achieve an ultimate goal. On the whole, Kindra, at the very least, seems slightly more decent than her sister. She appears to have Eden's best interests at heart, but may be thinking a little too much of herself when it comes to being the one who will bring peace to the world. Whether or not she'll improve will be revealed in due course. Perhaps some time with "her human", as she calls Daniel, will bring out the good in her. Trivia Kindra is, more or less, the catalyst for everything that has happened in "Chronicles of Eden", at least when it comes to Daniel Sorres. Her decision to save his life when he was a boy set into motion the entire series as we currently know it. She's the reason Daniel is alive, the reason he believes monsters can be good, the reason he grew up to be what he is. In Daniel's eyes, Kindra is a hero who stands as a shining example of the good that can exist within monsters. And though he's unaware of her motives, Kindra inspired Daniel to be kind and promote peace to other monster races. She helped create the most fair-minded visionary Eden has ever seen, and given the kind of world Eden is, that's a blessing no amount of gold can buy. Kindra's name is a blend of two names: Ken, which means "royal obligation" or "clear water" and, more interestingly, Sandra, which means "protector of man". Quotes (to Flarah) "I don't agree with allowing innocent lives to be taken away for no reason! I may be a Darker One in this world but I'm by no means a demon like I'm beginning to think you are!" ~Act X, Ch.15 (to The Sisterhood about the Gemini) "...that's all they live for, killing. They just love killing. Something you misguided girls are going to find out the hard way eventually, I can assure you of that." ~Act X, Ch.14 Artwork Kindra - Kitsune.png Kindra.png Category:Characters Category:Kitsune Category:Darker One